Pants, Nungas And Even More Fisticuffs
by RollyDolly
Summary: My first EVER Fanfic! I am obsessed with the Georgia Nicholson Series and just couldn't resist writing this. It starts almost immediatley after SITNOP, please Read and Review! Totally Gee/Dave!
1. Not So Happy Chappy

**4 Minutes Later**

Fantastic! Fan-BLOODY-tastic! I have only been the girlfriend of the gorgy Italian Lurveee God for a month and he's

already reached number 10 on the Having-The-Hump scale!

That's just Marvy!That is.

**1 Minute Later**

What to do? What to do? Hmmmm....

**1 Second Later**

I'll go for a walk! A nice little stroll in the park, that should keep my mind of things.

Who says "stroll" anymore, anyway. Oh wait I just did, didn't I? Oh well! Walkey, Walkey, all aloney.

**2 Seconds Later**

I wonder if Dave's okay? NO! What am I saying? Masmio, Yes that's better, I do hope Dave's okay though! They didn't actually have a fisticuffs at dawn episode, did they? No,No that's right I stopped it, by yelling 'STOP IN THE NAME OF PANTS' and sending Dave on a trip to loon laughing central. Then he walked off, I wonder where he went?

**1 Second Later**

NO, I can't say that, I must think about Masimo,My one and only!

Om...

Masimo is a gorgy Italian luurve god...

Omm...

With his marvy yellow eyes...

Ommm...

With his groovy Italian accent...

**2 Seconds Later**

What no jellodiness? That's a first.

CRIKEY!

**3 Minuets Later**

PANTS! I can see Mark big-gob and a bunch of his lardy chaved up mates. What are they doing?

I know if I i just sneak into this bush then i can get a little closer, without the risk off him molesting my nungas, again!

**1 Minuet Later**

On my hands and knees, In the park, behind a bush!

What is Mark doing?

**3 Seconds Later**

Ohhh... Typical Mark busting up some poor passer by..

**1 Second Later**

WAIT! That isn't some poor passer by, errr...It, ummm... It.. It's,

Oh great I've turned into Ellen.

**1 Second Later**

Running! Running and errr... Running! Great, i really have become Ellen. Ohh... Bloody flippin' Hell!

what to do? What to do? Ermmm... Think Brain THINK...

"DAVE!" Crickey where did that come from? I wonder if it was loud enough?

**1 Second Later**

Obviously it was because big-gob can see me running towards him,

Crickey! He doesn't look like a happy chappy...

**2 Seconds Later**

Pants, Pants and double Pants with knobs!

Still running through the park at Big G only knows what time it is.

Wait, What, Why am I blubbing? Oh never mind, I can't think straight now, I have to reach Dave..

Hold on who's that?

Blimey!

**1 Second Later**

It's Masmio...

**1 Minuet Later**

Pant! Pant! Pant! What is he doing here? In the park? With Mark? Playing fisticuffs with Dave's face?

**1 Second later**

Almost there...

**4 Seconds later**

Pant! Pant! Pant! I think I'm going to faint!

Mark and Masimo are just looking at me like two er... looking things.

**1 Second Later**

I think I may just have enough breath left to speak!

"Mark, What the bloody hell are you doing to Dave!" Pant! Pant!

Crickey, I have more breath than i thought because I just found myself screaming at Mark..

And I'm blubbing...

**2 Seconds Later**

"Well.." He's still looking at me... STOP STARING YOU FOOL!

**1 Second Later**

He obviously isn't going to answer, So I'll check on Dave...

You know, Like matey type mates would.

**2 Seconds Later**

CRICKEY!


	2. Fisticuffs Part Deux

**1 Minuet Later**

On the floor, on my knees, next to Dave. Stop your rudey-dudey thoughts you dirty minded minxes!

"err...Dave, are you,ummm... okay?"

"KittyKat, have you suddenly turned into Ellen?"

Dave laughed but Mark, Masimo and the other twits are still staring at me, it's very freaky-deaky!

**2 seconds later**

Oh thankyou Big-G, you no how much I love you! Not in lezzie way of course! Unless your a man! Then it can't be in a lezzie

way, can it? But you get my point!

**3 seconds later**

Rollo, Tom, Ed, Dec and yep, you guessed, Sven are running towards Me and Dave!

The Aces are behind them, old swatty knickers Jas just stopped to look at frog-spawn in the lake, Sad or what?

Hello, Jassy Spazzy, Tnere's an injured person over here, but don't mind that, enjoy the frog-spawn you lezzie...

I didn't say that out loud though, otherwise i would have some very serious cold shoulderosity work and i can't deal with that

at the momento!

**4 Seconds Later**

Tom and Jas are knelt beside me, The other lads and occasionally Rosie are having fisticuffs part deux with big-gob and his mates.

"Well Davey-boy, lookes like old GeeGee here came just in time, or you could have been really knocked up mate."

"Thanks Tom." Dave sounded upset, I hope he's okay?

**1 second later**

Tom stood up and went to join in the fisticuffs, Jas was busy with her first-aid kit so i leant over and kissed Dave's

cheek. I couldn't help myself, but i needed to know, I whispered quietley into Dave's ear so Jassy couldn't hear,

"Is one of them Masimo?"

**3 seconds later**

Dave looked hurt, well he was hurt, but that's not my point, what i mean is, he looked odd.

**1 Second Later**

I think Dave nodded but it was hard to tell because, he's well, you know... Great, Ellen moment. Well he was lied on the

grass and it's hard to nod lying down, you should try it!

**1 second Later**

I was mad, not mad like a fool you idiots, but mad, as in really angry, ermmm... you know, annoyed,huffy,hateful,irritated,

urgh, you get my point! I don't know why? Or who at? but i was? I think I had left the having-the-hump scale and was approching

about 5 on the run-before-I-kill-you scale. Okay. There isn't one of those, I just made that up. But you get the idea,right?

**1 Minuet later**

"Ciao, bellisima, I have how you say, fixed your problem" I turned to face Masimo.

"Gee, Calm down, before you do something you'll regret" It's only Jassy, she'll be off too show Tom that frog-spawn in a minuet,

So I don't need to listen to her.

**4 seconds later**

I climbed to my feet, still staring at  
Masimo.

Blimey! I'm mad at Masimo. And i mean really mad!

**1 second later**

"What problem Masimo?" Wow! I must be sehr angry because, well I'm yelling, and blubbing. "You're the biggest problem here, since you came from Italy all you've done is try to kill Dave. What has he done Masimo?"

Everybody was gasping like goldfish as I just continued to yell at Masimo, in what i hoped was a sophisticated way,

"You can't accept the fact that me and Dave are bestest pallies, can you? Ye', it may, one day be more than that and it may also be less but that doesn't mean you can just go around starting fisticuffs with every guy I talk too, like some jealous fool."

Jassy put her arm round me and my voice lowered,

"I care a lot about Dave and I don't think this is going to work out between us Masimo,"

"I think it's best if you just stay away from us, all of us."

Wait, what who said that? I think it may have been Dec or Rollo but I can't be sure.

**3 seconds later**

Everybody is staring at us, But the Aces seem to be nodding like a nodding dog convention.

**10 seconds Later**

Masimo is really annoyed and he will probably eat Dave alive now, But did i really just break up with him,

Blimey!

I really don't no what came over me but the strange thing is I'm actually not upset, or in the heartbreak hotel!

**1 second Later**

OW! OW! OWWWIE! OW! My cheek hurts like billio! I can hear Spazzy's voice but i haven't the slightest clue what she's saying!

**20 minuets later**

How in Big-G's earth did I end up lying on the floor in Ro-Ro's house, next to Dave!


	3. Crickey!

2 Minuets Later

"Dave, What are you doing?"

"Ahh, So my sleepy KittyKat awakes, Crickey you must have taken quite a blow there Gee!"

"Dave, Seriously what are you doing?"

"I dunno' Gee, Tom told me to keep this on your head while he went to fetch some salts"

"Salts?"

Dave nodded,

"What am I doing in Ro-Ro's? And are the Ace Gang here?"

Dave smiled,

"All in dew time Miss Nichloson!, but Yes, the aces are most definitely here!"

5 Minuets later

I can here banging upstairs. I think Sven may be dancing. Oh, Big-G please don't let him fall through the...

1 Second Later

Too Late!

Sven just fell through the celing! Me and Dave are laughing like loons but Rosie keeps looking down the hole and screaming at

us!

10 Seconds Later

Ro-Ro is looking for some cement in the shed so Sven can fix the hole, So I took this slightly quiet moment to make sure Dave was okay.

"Dave, Are you okay?, You know, After what happened with big-gob and Masimo."

He looked at me, "Of course I am KittyKatt, Just a busted lip and a lot of bruises and Tom thinks I may have a couple of black

eyes in the morning but it will take more than that to bust up Jack le Biscuit!"

2 Minuets Later

Oh, fresh hell here comes Jas and Tom to bandage Dave up properly. I can here them coming down the stairs, i think they may be skipping, I also think it would have been much faster to take the hole like Rollo and Dec!

4 Seconds Later

"Oh My, Gee are you okay?" Jas said as she came through the door.

"Jas, What are you talking about? I wasn't the one who got fisticuffed!" I said, looking at Dave.

"Ye' GeeGee, I'm not that stupid but Masimo did knock you out!" My jaw dropped, and I did my world famous impression of a Fish.

"W,Wh, Wha, What are you um... talking about?"

Dave grabbed my hand and began to speak "When you broke up with him he looked at you for about a century then just biffed you round the head. But Gee, that Italian bloke is strong and you went flying landing in a hump at the bottom of a tree. You were knocked unconscious instantly, I carried you back here with Rosie and Sven while everybody else told him what a complete an

utter twit he is!"

I started blubbing and Dave pulled me into him. He was stroking my hair which in all the tragicosity felt really nice.

30 Minuets Later

At Ro-Ro's, blubbing with an ice-pack on my head. Dave has his arm around me and were watching a Movie. I don't know what it is. I haven't been watching it. Jas picked it so I

don't want to watch it. It must be about 3am now but all the Aces and the lads are sleeping at

Ro-Ro's 'Oo-er'. The girls are having Rosie's bedroom and the Lads are having the guest room but I don't think we'll be going to sleep anyway.

10 Minuets Later

Dave's lip is bleeding like buggery, Tom has to keep wiping it with anti-bacterial wipes so he doesn't look like a blood sucking vampire. He makes me laugh though, even when he's in pain he managed to put plastic fangs in and pretend to suck Jas's blood, until she screamed that is. Sven is fixing the ceiling, so were going to the guest room to play truth or dare to avoid any more injuries

for tonight.

3 Minuets later

It's 3:15am who in buggery would knock on a door at this time?

Dave seemed to read my mind, "Who would knock on a door at this time? it's 3am for PANTS sake"


	4. What's With All The Blubbing KittyKatt?

"I'll Get it!" Rosie shouted from downstairs.

**6 seconds later**

"What are you doing here?"

"Ciao, I err... Came To see Georgia!"

Oh, PANTS! PANTS!, I'd recognize that voice anywhere,

**1 Second Later**

It's Masimo, for all you fools who don't know who it is!

**2 Seconds Later**

Dave face turned stood up and before anyone could blink Dave ran downstairs, followed closley by Rollo, Tom, Ed and Dec.

**1 second later**

I was yet again blubbing like an blubbering fool while Jas and Jools put their arms round me and Mabs and Ellen force feed me midget gemmies. I couldn't here what was going on but I'm pretty sure Sven just fell over his ladder that Rosie gave him to fix the ceiling when he clearly doesn't need one because, well, Sven in a giant.

**5 Minuetes Later**

There is a lot of banging now and I can hear Dave coming up the stairs. He poked his head round the door,

"Look KittyKatt, Masimo won't go until he get's to speak to you and he just threw Rollo out the window so it really isn't long until he barges in here and drags you off with him."

"So, you want me to drive off into the night with that loonie bin"

"NO WAY! I wouldn't let that handbag lovin' homosexual anywhere near you alone which is why I suggest you come with me now, so I can keep an eye on things, before said things get worse."

I nodded and stood up, Dave Put his arm around my shoulder and Jas, Jools, Ellen and Mabs went downstairs to explain that I would only talk to him if the aces and lads could talk too, as such.

**2 Minuetes Later**

"What's with all the blubbing KittyKatt?"

"Dave, I Err... I don't know? At first it was because he hurt you, then it was because I had let things get to far with Masimo,

then it was because I was shocked that he'd hit me and now I think it's because i'm worried that this isn't a good idea but I

trust you Dave and I really don't want you, or anyone to get hurt."

"Gee, Calm down, you said you trust me and I promise you I won't let anybody get hurt, even if I have to call the police on that

fool!"

"Dave I'm so Sorry, This is all my fault. You shouldn't even care about me after what he did to you but.."

I was interrupted by Jas, "Dave, Masimo said he is speaking to Gee alone even if he has to drag her away!"

**10 Seconds Later**

"Come with me KittyKatt, I'll see if i can talk some sense into that boy"

**1 second Later**

Dave dragged me down the stairs and the lads along with the Ace Gang aranged around me, Masimo was cornered by Sven and Rosie

but i could tell he wasn't happy,

"Masimo, What are you doing here?" WOW! WOW! and double WOW with knobs! That sounded like Ellen!

"Um.. Yer. Masimo what are you er... doing here?" Me and Ellen must have swapped brains today, Crickey!

**2 Seconds Later**

"Ahh, Bellisima I must how you say, speak with you, urgently."

"Talk away Masimo!" WOWZAS! Big-G must have contaminated Spazzy's brain too!

"Oh. I mean with you Georgia, Alone if I may?" CRICKEY!

**4 Seonds Later**

"Um... Masimo I don't really want to speak with you" Great, I really have got Ellen's brain!"

"Ah... Bellisima that is sad, but I, how you say, still have Lindsay"

**2 Seonds Later**

Did he just say he still has Lindsey?

**1 Second Later**

Gadzooks!


	5. Dave Stole My Tree!

**20 Minutes Later**

Sitting in a tree! In the park! and it's raining now!

PANTS!

**1 second Later**

I can't believe Masimo would do that! That slimy wet Lindsey! We MUST eat her!

**5 Minutes Later**

I'm blubbing in a tree!

**1 second Later**

Still blubbing in a tree! I wish Dave was here, I can hear his voice, in my head of course, because I'm in a tree!

Argh... Get out of my head Dave's laugh!

**1 second Later**

WAIT! Dave's laugh isn't in my head, it's here, at the bottom of my tree! Well, not his laugh on it's own because it's coming

out of Dave's mouth but I don't mean his mouth decided to walk of his face of anything but I mean Dave's here, looking at me,

while I'm sat in a tree 'Oo-er'.

**2 Seconds Later**

"Just because I call you KittyKatt doesn't mean you should climb in trees Gee, so get your nungas down here!"

"I happen to like this tree, It is vair comfy Mr Laugh"

**1 second later**

Actually it isn't, It's is very cold and wet and I have a twig up my bum-oley but not even Dave The Laugh can bring me down so HAH!

I am Georgia, the amazing tree girl!

**1 Minuet Later**

Wrong! I am no longer Georgia the amazing tree girl because, well, Dave stole my tree! I don't mean he pulled it out of the ground

because he isn't that strong but he's now sat on my knee in the tree!

**10 Seconds Later**

Dave just pulled me out of my tree! And now were walking back to Ro-Ro's! Apparantley the Aces are out looking for me with their boyfriends but Dave isn't dating any of the Ace Gang so he's all aloney on his owney. Well he would be, but he found me so he isn't all aloney!

**30 Minuets Later**

The aces and the lads are just coming back now, Me and Dave have been at Ro-Ro's for over 10 minuets! At least Sven has fixed the ceiling!

**30 Seconds Later**

Explaining to the Aces and the lads what had happened because none of them seem to get it apart from Dave which is very very strange!

Maybe he's on the turn? Will ask him later. Here's a run-down of what happened anyway!

After Masimo said he still had Octupussy girl, I ran out of Ro-Ro's to sit in a tree! But apparently Dave and Masimo had fisticuffs part trois

and Dave sort of won so Masimo sped of on his Italian scooter thing. Dave then ran to the park because he saw me run in that direction and good ol' Jazzy Spazzy organised a search party, Dave had already gone to the park, Jas and Tom went to my house, Ed and Mabs went to the field, Ellen and Dec went into town and Rollo and Jools just wondered around to see if they could find me. Dave found me, in a tree and brought me back to Rosie's and that's were we are now!


	6. Just Admit It Gee, You Lurvvve Dave

**Sunday September 18th**

**11:15am**

Ro-Ro's House. Crikey! I must look like panda woman after all the blubbing I did last night, my eyes hurt like billio and I feel vair miz. I wonder were Ro-Ro and Spazzy are, I think they may be making pancakes! YUMMY!

**1 Second Later**

Awww... Dave looks so cute when he's asleep! WAIT! Why am I asleep on the sofa all snuggly buggly with DAVE! Awww... he's talking, I wonder what he's saying,

"Come on Sex Kitty, Get your nungas out for Jack le Biscuit" Cheeky Cat even when he's asleep he still says rudey dudey things but I guess that's why I love him!

**1 second later**

WHAT! Did i just say I luuurve Dave, GADOZOOKS! It must be in a matey type way...

**10 Seconds Later**

"Wake Up, You Viking warriors, and bow down to your queen!" Ro-Ro really has lost her marbles now, that's for sure!

**4 Seconds Later**

"I bring gifts of Pancakes to all who dare wake up before I reach 0" Haha! There was a sort of mumble from everyone when Ro-Ro said pancakes.

"7,6,5,4,3,2"

**1 Second Later**

Everybody is awake now munching on Pancakes. Hmmm... I wonder who made these i never thought Spazzy or Ro-Ro could cook.

**20 Minuets Later**

Aparantly they can't, the kitchen is ruined and they only needed to microwave the pancakes for 3 minuets. Oh well,

Ho HUM... Pig's Bum!

**15 Minuets Later**

I'm still blubbing and Dave is still being a nicey nicey kind of person and comforting me. He hasn't spoke much, I wonder what's up with him.

**1 Second Later**

Ro-Ro just put some sad documentary on about fish. Jas seems to think it's fascinating but it making me feel even more miz, maybe I should say something.

"Rosie, you're supposed to be cheering Gee up not educating her on the life of fish" WOW! Maybe Dave has a touch of the Mystic Meg about him because i was just about to say that.

**1 Second Later**

Still sunggle buggley next to Dave. I smiled at him when he said that to Rosie, you know in a you-read-my-mind kind of way.

**3 Minuetes Later**

Rosie still wants to watch the fish.

**10 Seconds Later**

Boo! Dave is getting up! He kissed my head as he went over to Rosie but he seems to be fighting to get the remote off her.

Uh-Oh Rosie just growled at him but Dave has the remote and is looking for something decent to watch, i hope.

**4 Minuetes Later**

I am once again snuggly buggly next to Dave. He put some action movie on about secret agents but at least it's better than fish.

**1 hour later**

The movie finished and me and the Aces are in Ro-Ro's room getting ready to go to the park for a bit while the lads play football.

"So Gee, Are you and Dave a thing now?" Ahh... Nosy little Jassy Spazzy!

"No, Jas were not. I am not a tart, and only broke up with that italian bloke last night for your information. I am eschewing my red-bottomosity with a firm hand and Dave has a _girlfriend_"

I think that answer will stop them asking any more questions.

"There's no need to get so huffy, Why did you say girlfriend like that anyway?"

"I don't know, I always say it like that!"

"No you don't, it's because you're in lurvve with DAVE!"

"I am not in Luuurve with DAVE!"

"ARE"

"NOT"

"ARE"

"NOT"

"ARE"

"NOT"

"NOT"

"ARE" Oh PANTS!

"Just admit it Gee, you lurvve Dave!"

"I don't, We have a strictly matey mate type relationship. I may here his voice in my head and I may compare his snogs to Masimo's, I may also think he has swirly browny green eyes and he may also make me laugh but that dosen't mean I Love Him it just means I think about him a lot!" Oh PANTS What an earth am I talking about. I don't mean i'm lying because i'm not. I just think Jas may be right and i just admitted it.

**1 Second Later**

The aces are staring at me. They look like fish it is vair vair funny!

**1 Second Later**

"Gee, You have to admit you love him now!"

"Oh, Jazzy Spazzy, I think your um... right! Maybe I am in Love with Dave"

"I the Viking Queen Have an Idea to solve your little problemo mon petite pal"

Oh my Giddy God's Pyjamas, Rosie is putting on her beard.


	7. So, Er, Gee is like, in love with Dave?

"Um... Rosie what is your idea?" Hmmm... I still have Ellen's Brain.

"It's simple Gee, Just rate the boys on the following things, Eyes, Smile, Hair, Body, Personality, Snogability and finally Laughability."

"Ro-Ro have you gone _completely_ insane?"

"NO, You can either pick Dave, Masimo or Robbie!"

"Robbie?"

"Well you did go out with him and I think he still likes you!"

"Fine then Ro-Ro just hurry up because the boys are playing at 2pm"

"So, Who has the best Eyes?"

"Er... Masimo"

"The best smile?"

"Dave and then Robbie has the best hair."

"Body?"

"I have only even seen Dave topless when he's playing football so it will have to be him I guess..."

"Personality?"

"Erm... Dave I think!"

"Snogability?"

"I have no idea"

"Well when we were camping you said the best snog you ever had was when Dave did lip nibbling!"

"Ye so does that mean Dave?"

"Deffo, so finally who has the best laughability?"

"Dave"

"Jas, If we can have the scores please!"

"Of course Ro-Ro, It appears Robbie and Masimo scored 1 point each and Dave scored an amazing 5 points!"

"So, Er.. Gee is like, in er... love, with um... Dave?" Ahh it's good to have Ellen back.

"YES" Ro-Ro losing her temper already!

"Just admit it Gee" Wise women of the forest should just be quiet I think.

"Okay, I lurvvve Dave!" WOW! I actually like saying that, I lurve Dave! WOW! WOW! with knobs!

**10 Minuets Later**

"Are my sexy bitches ready to head to the park?"

"Dave, we still have an hour before you start playing!"

"Ye', 10 minuets to leave Rosie's, 20 minuets to get to the park, and the rest to warm up Kittykatt so come on!"

"Well David were not ready yet so please leave us be and we will be out sooner!"

"Don't call me David, and you've got two minuets!"

"Gee, I'm ready, And so is Jools, Mabs and Ellen"

"Well Jassy, me and Rosie still have lip-gloss to apply!"

"Non, Viking Queen is ready now pick a flavour Vanilla of Strawberry and let us headeth to the parketh!"

"I like strawberry better Kittykatt!"

"Dave, what are you still doing here!"

"I am waiting, now put on your strawberry lip-gloss and come on!"

**5 Minuets Later**

Applying strawberry lip-gloss while dangling over Sven's shoulder. Obviously Dave couldn't give me 30 seconds so forced Sven to carry me out the house.

**10 Seconds Later**

Finally my feet are on the ground!

**5 Seconds Later**

Dave has his arm around me.

"So kittyKatt, I tuned into a certain Radio today and said radio tells Tom you are in lurvve with Jack le Biscuit"

"JAS!"

"What Gee, Me and Tom are discussing Frog-spawn?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that radio Jas is once again sharing my feelings with Tom!"

"Gee relax, I'm not going to tell anyone!" Ol' Tommy boy should really keep out of this.

"So how come Dave knows?"

"Ahh... So it is true kittykatt!" He is smiling like a loon now, stop smiling.

"He Does? Oh Gee were sorry but Dave is in lurve with you too!" What did ol' Tommy boy just say!

**2 Seconds Later**

I'm staring at Dave and he's staring at me! It's a staring competition!

**3 Seconds later**

"Ahh... young love. You two look a little red around the cheeks" Rosie must have shocked both me and Dave because we both blinked.

**4 seconds Later**

"Do you really love me KittyKatt?"

"Of course she does Dave, Robbie and Masimo only scored 1 point each but you scored 5" Ol' Spazzy should just shut up now.

"I asked Gee, Jas!"

"Well, do you really lurvve me?"

"I asked you fist Sex Kitty."

"Well ye' Dave, I do Love you. But you have Emma so things just aren't meant to be just yet!"

"Ahh... But kittyKatt that is where you wrong, Jack le Biscuit and Emma are fini"

"Well, um... Why?"

"Because I am in love with another?"

"And, who might that be Mr Laugh?"


	8. So KittyKatt, Are We OSP?

"It is my humble KittyKatt!"

**3 seconds later**

Lip-nibbling with Dave the laugh. He is by far the worlds most amazing snogger!

**4 Seconds Later**

Tongues! 6 on the snogging scale! Brillopads!

**5 Minuets Later**

"Okay, enough, We're going to be late, so unless you two feel like sprinting to the park you have to stop!" Wow! Rollo can be forceful when he's in the mood.

**10 Seconds Later**

Walking to the park with the Aces the boys ran on ahead so they wouldn't miss kick-off. Whatever that it...

**1 Second Later**

"So, are you are Dave the laughy Laugh official snogging partners then" Now I have a nosy Rosie too.

"Non, Not yet I don't think!"

"Oui, Gee you must be"

"Non, Ro-Ro I don't think we are!"

"Oui"

"Non"

"Oui"

"Non"

"Oui"

"Non"

"Oui"

"Non"

5 seconds Later

"Oui"

"Rosie, I haven't asked him yet and he hasn't asked me!"

**5 Minuets Later**

Sat in the park, under the trees, watching the boys play football. I think I'll work on my tanning. Just put my legs out in the sun and I can stay nice and cool and have browny brown legs. Marvy!

**3 Minuets Later**

The boys are on a quick break now and their running towards us!

**4 Seconds Later**

OW! Dave is now sitting on top of me! 'Oo-er' But not in that way.

"So, KittyKatt are we official snogging partners then?"

"Oui, I think that I might just like that! But Dave what about Emma, isn't it a bit soon or something?"

"We ended things ages ago, I tried to tell you when I brought the kitty treats for Angus but your, um... Mutti interrupted us!"

"Oh, Okay then, Dave?"

"Yes, Sex Kitty"

"Get off Me!"

"What's the rush KittyKatt, don't I get a snog first?"

**1 Second later**

Snogging Dave. He's still sat on me for that matter but I don't think anybody cares.

**1 Minuet Later**

The boys have just been called back to the pitch so I can once again work on my tan.

I have finally plighted my troth though to the one and only Dave the Tart!

**1 Second Later**

My one and only Dave The Laugh, Jack Le Biscuit and Hornmeister!

**2 Seconds Later**

Gadzooks! What is here doing here?


	9. Go forth and rescue my KittyKatt!

**3 seconds Later**

Mark big-gob is here in the park. Running towards me and the aces. With Masimo, the blunders and crickey, that's Oscar!

**1 Second Later**

Dave just spotted Mark and is yelling at the guys while running towards us.

**1 Second Later**

"Gee Run, There obviously after you so just go!"

"Oh, Thanks Jassy your a great mate"

**1 Second Later**

Mark just dropped something but luckily Tom and Dec realised what was going on so are running towards us.

**2 Seconds Later**

Oh Big-G thank goodness Dave is a fast runner he's reached us before Mark did.

**5 Seconds Later**

"Well, Well, What's happening Here?"

"I think you better shut up Mark, and what are you doing here?" Dave sounds scary when he's angry.

"Oh, don't worry Dave, we just came for you're little Kittykatt here, I hope you don't mind but we'll take our baggage and go."

"You're not taking Gee anywhere"

"Oh, I think I am" Uh-oh, the blunders just grabbed Dave and Mark is punching him. What should I do? Think...

**1 Second Later**

"Mark, What are you doing?, Stop it NOW!"

"Oh, right, Georgia, I forgot about you, I was too busy fisticuffing you're boyfriend."

"Yo, Masimo," Uh-oh,

"Run Gee! Dave is going to be okay, just go!" Thank you Big-G, at least it was Tom telling me too leave now.

**1 second Later**

Running, Running, Running, I think Mark and the blunders ran after me while Masimo and Oscar had fisticuffs with Rollo, Tom,Ed, Dec and hopefully Ro-Ro is ringing Sven. I hope Dave is okay. I lurvve him, so I really hope he's okay! And I also Lurrve saying I Lurvve Dave!

**1 Minuet Later**

Oh. Big-G help me now and I promise I will never look to Buddha for help again!

**1 Second Later**

Uh-Oh Mark and the blunders are just round the corner. I'm so tired, pant pant, I must have developed a tomato gene now, my cheeks ache like billo and I have to keep running. BOO!

**3 Seconds Later**

Ow! ow, OW! That's it Big-G, I am officially looking to Buddha! I just fell over and now the blunders are holding me to the floor while Mark has a laughing spaz!

**2 Seconds Later**

The Blunder Boys have me pinned up against the tree while Mark is still laughing.

"Mark, What are you doing?"

"Oh, It's very simple Georgia, We hate DAVE!"

"Mark, In case you are too stupid to realise I'm not Dave!"

"I know that! But you are his KittyKatt!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well Dave loves you Georgia!"

"And I love Dave!"

"Exactly"

"I still don't understand Mark"

"Well, The simple thing to do would be to fisticuff Dave but even if we knocked him out his mates would give us a serious bust up and you would probably eat us alive."

At least he has half a brain left.

"Go On"

"So you see me and the boys started thinking, And we realised Dave cares a lot about you so we can use you to get to him!"

"What you were actually THINKING?" Oooo! I am very good at these comebacky things!

"Yes we were! Then we realised we can't beat up some girl but then Masimo did it"

"And?"

"If Masimo could do it so could we," HUH? I'm vair vair confuzzled and full of confusiosity!

"So your going to fisticuff me?"

"No" HUH!

"Then Mark what are you doing holding me hostage against a tree?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, We just have to wait for Oscar?"

Why do we have to wait for him....

**2 Minuets later**

Oscar is running towards Mark now. I never thought I'd be thankful to see his face but I am maybe they will finally stop holding me against my will and I can remove that twig from my bum-oley!

**10 Seconds Later**

"Right, Oscar how are things back there?"

"Things are okay Mark, But Dave followed me here, luckily Masimo pushed that giant guy onto him so he doesn't really know where I am!"

"Great, Now then, Gee, I'll take a snog and I'll be gone"

"Ha, In your dreams Mark. In case you haven't realised me and Dave are horn partners!"

"Oh, I am very sorry to hear that" ugh.. Mark just ran his hand along my cheek, I need to wash it quick. It's so disgusting my cheek is actually stinging with pain and horror!

"Take Care Gee!" HUH! CRICKEY! What's up with Oscar.

**2 Seconds Later**

The blunders just dropped me, I had no idea they were actually holding me up against the tree. So now I am on the floor at the bottom of a tree and I have no idea where I am! At All...

**1 Second Later**

I think I may just lie here. Someone will find me eventually, in fact I can hear Tom's voice. I so hope Dave's okay though.

**5 Seconds Later**

Everybody has just come round the corner and Dave is on Sven's shoulders. It made me laugh like a loon especially when he shouted,

"Go forth and rescue my KittyKatt my humble camel"

**1 Second Later**

"Stay Still Gee"

"Jas just tell me first if Dave's okay?"

"Yes, he's fine."

"Thanks Tom, My lovely pal Jas didn't want to tell me!"

"Well sorry Gee but I'm trying to examine your face."

"I'm not a lezzie, Jas"

"Don't be stupid Gee, Dec you have all them army knives and stuff don't you?"

"Why, do you want to look at Dec's collection Jas?"

"No Gee I don't, I just want to know if it was a knife that big-gob used on your face!" What?

"Why? What's happened to my KittyKatt?"

"My thoughts exactly, Mark didn't touch my face Jas, Well he did sort of, I guess, as he was walking off."

"Dec just come here!" OOOOO! What a bossy Jassy Spazzy!

"Alight Jas, don't get all huffy with me!"

**1 Second Later**

"Crickey!"

"Dec, my face isn't that bad!"

"Gee your cheek is bleeding like buggery, It's definatley a deep cut that's for sure!"

"Stating the obvious there Dec!" Be quiet O'l fringey one...

"Right Tom, that's it you can check my arm in a minuet, I need to see what all the fuss is about!"

"Dave, be careful, I think your wrist is broken or fractured!"

"Geez, KittyKatt what did that guy do to you?"

"I don't know, I thought it was an instant reaction because he touched me!"

"Oh Ja, OH Ja"

"We need to get both of you to the hospital I think."

"Tom's right, I no you don't like hospitals Dave but it for the best!" Hmmm... What is Declan on about this time?

"Hah! Dave in a hospital, I think he'd rather take his chances!" Aww... Dave went from white to red when Rollo said that!


	10. Unrecognisable Things From Elderly Loons

**1 hour Later**

In the hospital. With the Ace Gang and the lads everybody seems to think were scary. We keep getting looks from elderly loons

and hospital staff.

**1 Second Later**

Dave has to have an x-ray and i'll need a few stitches, Rollo will have to keep off his ankle for a few days and Ed's busted

lip should heal up soon. Surprisingly Tom and Dec don't even have a scratch, maybe there not in too fisticuffs that much.

**20 Seconds Later**

Awww.... Dave is all filled with nervousosity, he keeps muttering to himself and jumping around.

**1 Second Later**

"For God's sake Dave, Calm Down!" Be quiet Tommy Boy...

"Ye' Dave, Chillll Outtt!" You too Ed, Maybe i should say something to stop him dancing around so much...

"Dave, Come on sit down, Stop dancing around like a twit and just calm down" Very good Gee, a normal sentence (ish)

"I'm Sorry KittyKatt, I can't, you probably think i'm such a, oh I don't no, being scared of hospitals and stuff!"

**1 Second Later**

Awww... I can't resist hugging him, but i must be vair careful...

"I don't," I whispered into his ear.

"I am sorry Gee, But when i get out of here that Mark big-gob is dead, i swear, he isn't getting away with this!"

**10 seconds Later**

"David Laugh" Wowza! Wow! Wow! Dave's last name is actually Laugh, how vair freaky-deaky!

"Yes?"

"If you could follow me to the x-ray centre, we can take some shots of your wrist and get an outlook on the extent of the damage."

"Would you like me to come with you Dave?"

"No Gee, I don't want my girlfriend seeing me all wimpy and pathetic, Rollo and Tom will come won't you guys?"

"Of course we will Dave!"

"I wouldn't miss a chance to video hard as nails Davey-boy here, being all wimpy over an x-ray!" Rollo really is vair mean.

"Rollo, that really isn't nice!" Ah! Tom! At least Dave has some nice(ish) mates!

"David Laugh, the hospital staff really don't have time for this, please can you follow me!" What lovely people the hospital staff are...

**1 Second Later**

Sven is holding me hostage under strict orders from Ro-Ro while Jas continues to keep my face clean by wiping it every two seconds.

**2 Seconds Later**

Wipe! Wipe! I wish she'd stop it!

**2 Seconds Later**

Wipe! Wipe! Aghh!

**2 Seconds Later**

"Miss Georgia Nicholson" PANTS! What have I done!

**1 Second Later**

Sven is carrying me over to some doctor type lady who appears very startled by his size. Jas is holding my hand but I still feel frozen, I can't be expected to sit and have stitches without Dave

can I?

CRICKEY!

I don't even mind hospitals but stitches I'm not too sure about?

**2 Seconds Later**

"Um.. Miss Nicholson would you like to wait until your er...other friends come out of the um...x-ray centre" GREAT! I have Ellen's twin for a doctor.

"If that's not too much trouble?" I've come over all posh and polite. I'll be speaking in good o'l Billy Shaksperian next.

"Of course it isn't dear!" What I'm not a dear, I go by KittyKatt!

**20 Minuets Later **

Dave just came out of the x-ray centre. Rollo is laughing his head off but Tom keeps patting Dave's shoulder like he's some kind of dog.

**1 Second Later**

Awww, He's all white and jittery. He's coming towards me now.

"Aww... Dave I'm really sorry, is your wrist okay?"

"Don't be silly kittykatt it isn't your fault and my wrist is fractured, I may um... need an operation." WHAT! He can't, It's All my fault and Dave may, um..., ugh..., you know,

**1 Minuet Later**

Hugging Dave! I'm blubbing a bit,

"Dave I really am sorry!"

"I told you Gee, it ain't your fault so stop saying sorry!" It's my fault, everything always seems to be my fault.

"Sorry!" Damm! Dave told me to stop saying sorry!

**3 Seconds Later**

"Um... Georgia Nicholoson would you like to come through for your stitches now." um... NON!

"Will you come with me Dave?" Aww... I sound like a little girl! I hope he thinks it's cute!

"Of course kittykatt, now cheer up, I love you!" Nungh....

"I Love you too!" WOW! I just told Dave I Lurrve him...

1 Second Later

Awww.... He's got such a big cheeky grin , he really is gorgy. How come I never noticed that before.

**10 Minuets Later**

Who knew having stiches could be so painful. I'm sat on some bed type thing while the doctor lady who goes by the name of Louise trys to stitch up my cheek. Dave is set next to me, he has his arm round my waist and keeps running his fingers along my ribs,

**1 Second Later**

GOD! It makes me go jelloid, vair badly.

Doctor Louise dosen't seem pleased about my sudden outburst of jellodosity but Dave seems to think it's funny because he's practically wetting himself with laughter even though he's still all pale. AWW... Bless him!

**3 Minuets Later**

Doctor Louise has finally let me go, Dave apparently has to wear a cast for about 3 months and then he has to come back for more x-rays and to see if they need to operate.

CRICKEY! I really hope they don't...

**2 Minuets Later**

Outside the hospital, I think it's about 6pm now but at least we all survived that without too many problems.

Awww... My poor little biscuit I can't believe Masimo broke his wrist, GOD! I sound like some old, sad person. I must shut up NOW!

**1 Second Later**

Dave seems quite cheerful though he picked out a bright orange cast and is asking everybody we see to sign it. Most people just walk past tutting, some stop to read it but don't bother signing and then the rest just laugh and sign it anyway.

**1 Second Later **

Reading Dave's Cast. Some of the comments are vair vair hilarious,

_'Awww, Hope you wrist gets better soon, couldn't live without my Jack le Biscuit, I will love you always, Georgia xxxx'_

_'Stop fisticuffing everyone before you get seriously hurt Davey-boy, Tom n Jas'_

_'Ja Ja! Get you viking horns out it's time to groveth, Ro-Ro and Sven!'_

_'Erm... Get Better Soon, you know, and use your brain more next time, Ermm... Ellen & Dec'_

_'Don't worry Dave mate we'll get that big-gob later but for now just let you wrist heal up! Rollo n Jools'_

_'I'm going to kill Mark one day mate, and Mabs says, you know, get better, S'laters!'_

_'Get Better Dave!, Sam' _Some guy, who works in Luigi's**.**

_'Awwwww... Get better Dave, Lurveee your Girlies'_ I have no idea who these girlies are by the way.

_'Whadya doo?'_ We still don't no who wrote that.

There was also a lot of drawings including, Angus and Gordy from Libbs, A couple of stars from some randoms, a fish probs from Ro-Ro, a heart from moi and a few other unrecognisable things from elderly loons.

**2 Minutes Later**

"Do you guys want to come round my house? My folks are away with Megs and Chloe so I can promise light entertainment and snackaroonies!"

"Sure Dave!" We all said that at the same time, it was vair freaky-deaky so now we're having a vair large group laughing spaz.

**20 Minuets Later**

"Why is she here, Dave?"


	11. GADZOOKS! That sounds Like Dave!

"Um. Hey Emma, Why are YOU here? In, you know, MY house?"

"Ohh, Davey, I've missed you, I'm sorry can we end our little break now,"

"Err... Emma, it wasn't just a little break, I mean it things are over between us."

"Davey, I don't believe it! Your leaving me for THAT?" WHAT!

"THAT? Emma her name is Georgia and yes I just want to be friends now, I really like Gee so, um... how did you get in anyway?"

"Davey, I borrowed your key, and you don't like her you LOVE me?"

"No Emma, I love Gee?"

"But Davey..."

"No Emma"

"DAVE"

"No Emma"

"This is All Her Fault, isn't it?"

"No Emma it isn't"

"You no what Georgia, Your a low boyfriend stealing tart, Your the biggest slut I have ever met and I can't believe your bringing Dave down with you too, Everybody knows exactly what your like and no matter what you say I know your going to end up hurting Dave!So he can go on loving you but you will never _ever_ love him back because your a complete slut and are completley inccapable of

loving anyone!" ARGHH! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER!

**1 Second Later**

"Oh stop crying Georgia, It's all an act with you just to pull Dave in and guess what, he's stupid enough to let it work! So i'm leaving, here's your key Dave and i hope your very very, VERY, happy together!" I was quite litteraly shocked speachless and by the looks of it so was Dave.

**2 Seconds Later**

"Gee, it's okay, I mean you are a bit of a tart but your not that bad, you've loved Dave for ages all the ace gang know that, so don't listen to her." WOW! Jas acctually made me feel better.

"No Jas, I think Emma may be right,"

"What?" I don't think I can even be heard my voice is all low and hushed.

"It is sort of true. Everyone knows your a bit of a tart and well I don't no wether I can be with someone who dosen't have the same feelings as me."

"What?" Do i have to keep repeating myself?

"I love you Georgia but Emma was right when she said that you'll probably just end up hurting me, you're a slight slut so I guess she was speaking the truth when she said you didn't love me!" Oh my God, He actually believes her! I can't speak i'm blubbing so hard.

"Dave, I..."

"Look Gee just leave it.."

"DAVE! Gee loved you from the minuet she got to know you, she wouldn't admit it to anyone or herself but she did! I can tell by the way she looks at you, the way she blubbs whenever you won't speak to her and even when you lose your temper with her she stands there and lets you yell as if everything you have to say is important."

"Jas is right Dave. She blurts things out about you accidently and then trys to cover it up but everybody notices, she smiles when she's around you and your the only person who can stop her blubbing whenever she's upset. She became a tart when she met you and no, i am not trying to blame it on Dave, but the only person she has ever accidenlty snogged is Dave, Dave, because no

matter who she was with deep down she wished they were you!" WOW! For Ro-Ro that was DEEEEP!

"Well that's all fine and dandy Rosie, but I highly doubt it's true?"

"It is, I love you Dave and I never thought it was that obvious that i did, but obviously everybody but _you_ seemed to relise!"

**1 Second Later**

I had to get away from Dave's and fast, I wasn't sitting in a tree again, maybe i should just go home. Jas is following me so i'll just slow down she might let me go to hers.

**2 Seconds Later**

"Oh, Gee"

"Jas, h, he dosen't believe me. He never, er, t,trusted, me, He n,never, will, e,e,e,ever!"

"Come on Gee,Don't Worry. We'll go back to mine and you can calm down." This is why I love Jassy, every so often there are rare moments

were she really truly is a brillopads friend.

"TOM" Then she has to go and wreck it...

**30 Minuetes Later**

In Jas's bed surronded by hundreds of beady-eyed little owls, one of them is called Jas another Tom and the rest are vair fluffy and stuffed.

"Come on Gee, He really isn't worth all these tears!"

"Yes he is Jas, he wasn't just My boyfriend, he was Dave, Dave the laugh, my bestfriend and the sweetest and most abnoxious boy i've ever met!" Tom looks vair confused, Jas is being all girly and flicking her fringe.

"Georgia you really care about him, don't you?" Duh.

"Of Couse I do Tom, are you a complete an utter idiot?"

"Geez Gee, Calm down" Oops! Maybe i shouldn't have shouted so loud.

"Sorry Tom, I guess i'm just a little upset."

"A little?" Shut up Jas!

"Okay Jas, A lot!"

"Listen Gee, Dave is just having a bit of a trust issue, you used him as a red-herring once so you can hardly blame him. He wants to make sure you arn't just going to leave him when another fit bloke comes along."

"Tom's right Gee. You need to reasure Dave that you arn't going anywhere and that you truly love him!"

"That's going to be hard Jas since Dave HATES me!"

"I don't hate you kittykatt!" GADZOOKS! That sounds Like Dave!


	12. Entering The Valley Of Clinically Sad

"Dave? When did you get here?"

"Um.. Ye What Jas said!" Great sentance by moi! I must have eaten Ellen today!

"I've been here for about the past ten minuetes, well I was stood outside the door but I could still here everything from 'he was Dave'!"

"OH" Well done brain!

"Um...Dave? How did you get in? My Mum and Dad are out on a ramble." Of course they are, they are after all the vole family!

"You really should consider locking your door Jas!" HAH!

"You came into my house, without my permission?"

"Relax Jas, it's only me, I am Jack le Biscuit after all!"

**1 Second Later**

Jas looks like she's going to explode and kill Dave at the same time. I'm still blubbing like some sort of pathetic idiot and I can't even look at Dave so i'm staring at Jas's bed covers as if they are really interesting. There not.

Nope!

Nada!

Zip!

Zilch!

There actually beyond boring and entering the valley of clinically sad, there all green and leafy by the way and have little piccies of squirrels,owls,voles and whatever other pointless woodland creatures Jassy loves.

**2 Seconds Later**

Jas keeps looking at me and then Dave, and then Tom and the back to Dave and then me and then Dave again. It's vair annoying.I wish she'd just stop it.

**1 Minuet Later**

Nobody is speaking it's vair awkward, especially because Jas still hasn't stopped her little head twitching routine.

HAHA!

In all this awkwardosity I can still make myself laugh!

**2 Seconds Later**

Dave just sat down next to me and put his arm round my shoulders. HA! I'm going to ignore him and shrug his arm from round my neck!

**1 Second Later**

Hah! Take that David! I know i'm going to storm out too. What Dave said to me was vair vair mean and I need to show i'm not happy. Nope, not one bit.

**2 Seconds Later**

Going down Jassy's stairs.

**1 Second Later**

Hmmm... I think i'll just sit on Jas's wall because I think i've done enough running off for this weekend. Wait one momento, has Dave dumped me? He didn't actually say it but I bet that was why he came to Jas's to say, Georgia you're an absouloute tart, I hate you and never want to see you again, oh, did i mention you're dumped and once again on the rack of luuurve.

**2 Seconds Later**

Or he might have come to apologise. Probably Not! It was vair vair mean of Emma to say things like that but what was filled with even more hurtosity was that Dave agreed with her.

**3 Seconds Later**

Uh Oh, I hear footsteps!


	13. AN SORRY

A/N

_Bonsouir My Vikking Chums And Chumettes!!_

_I am vair sorry but my laptop crashed last week and I lost the remaining chapters of this FanFic! *CRIES IT'S SO SAD* _

_I am also vair vair sorry but I won't be re-writing the chapters because the truth is my little pallies I have no idea where I'm going with this FanFic now..._

BUT

_Since I won't be continuing with Pants, Nungas and Even More Fisticuffs. I have a brand new FanFic for all you Gee Nic's fans! It is called, Luuurve God's, Laughs and Broken Hearts. Be warned though even though all my FanFics are and always will be Dave/Gee (because they are most deffo THE best couple), ther is A LOT of aggers! _

_SOOOOO, GO FORTH AND READ MY VIKING PALS AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW MY FANFICS BECAUSE I LUUUUURVE THEM LOTS! Xxxx_

_RollyDolly x_


End file.
